


Maybe More Man Than Mole

by lucybeetle



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Suddenly Manly!Mamoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: Nozomi's moved on from the extermination team, until Mamoru makes a reappearance.





	Maybe More Man Than Mole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/gifts).



> Another fic written for/at the suggestion of guava, who came up with the plot and helped me write and edit this. I'm grateful, so let's see whether the readers are. I'm sorry for giving Mamoru gratuitous abs.
> 
> Contains spoilers for the whole of S1. Not really a warning, however this story contains **sex during someone's period** so you may want to skip it if that squicks you.

Nozomi had four hours left until the end of her shift, and one big bag of groceries to carry back. She wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to last. The only thing that stopped her throwing the bag in a hedge and going off on her own was that she’d managed to fit her own little stash of chocolate, wine and sanitary towels in there; and the groceries were for the kids. They’d been a handful today and her being on the first day of her period was _not_ helping. Nozomi was pretty sure that she’d rather take her chances with a couple of large Amazons than deal with noisy children all afternoon.

She was tired, sore, and pushed to her limits – so the last thing she needed was to hear a wolf whistle followed by “Alright, darlin’.”

“Fuck off,” she said, without turning around, because she didn’t _need_ to turn around to know that some sleaze was following her. Three of them, in fact. Well, she had other problems right at this moment so if they knew what was good for them they’d take her advice.

There was a chorus of _oooohhhs_ and laughs until the biggest, most thuggish one stepped forward. His was a particularly punchable face. She’d have liked to smash her bottle of wine into it, except she was going to need that wine later.

“C’mon, sugar tits. Where’s a cutie like you get off with that dirty mouth?” he said.

More like bloated, pre-menstrual tenderness tits. Nozomi had absolutely no patience for this, “I said. Fuck. Off.”

“There’s no need for that, now is there? Just trying to be friendly. Why don’t you smile and stop being a _bitch_?!”

He stepped forwards and went to put his arm around her waist, or maybe he was trying to grope her ass, she wasn’t sure which. His friends behind him were whooping and cheering. Nozomi wrenched herself out of his grasp and was about to knock his teeth down his throat when she heard another voice, higher even than hers.

“Takai! Hey, Takai?”

Seeing him was as unreal as if a character from one of the cartoons that she put on for the kids had escaped and come to her rescue. That period of her life seemed like so long ago that it did not feel like it had happened to _her_ ; the memory of it was more like recalling a movie that she’d watched with a friend who commented off-handedly about one of the actresses looking a little like her. Nozomi could do little other than stare as Mamoru approached on the familiar red and green bike.

“Are you OK, Takai?” He pulled over, beaming at her, “Are these your friends?”

Nozomi wasn’t sure who she most wanted to beat up. The three guys now laughing their asses off behind her? Or Mamoru, who apparently saw nothing unusual in riding back into her life as if he were still the sweet boy who loved the team and hamburgers and had never eaten a human before?

“Yeah, we’re her friends. Aren’t we, _Takai_?” One of the thugs stepped forward and was about to clap her on the shoulder, but she was too quick for him.

Mamoru, of course, didn’t notice a thing. “Where are you going? I’ll give you a ride back!”

So Nozomi could start a fight with the three losers trying to hit on her, and then get into trouble for being late back to work; or she could let Mamoru take her back. Hearing a _sotto voce_ pun on the word “ride” coming from behind her made her mind up. She didn’t have to let Mamoru near the home or the children.

“Just into town,” she said. “Let’s go.”

She got onto the bike, and Mamoru took off, apparently oblivious to the hooting from Nozomi’s ‘friends.’ He hadn’t changed much – or perhaps he had. Nozomi wasn’t holding onto him properly, since her shopping bag was in the way, but she could see through his thin shirt that he’d put on quite a bit of muscle. It seemed that a steady diet of human was doing him good.

“Haruka lent you the bike, right?” she said, both as a conversation starter, and to check whether he’d actually eaten Haruka. 

“Yeah,” said Mamoru. “Mizusawa’s my best friend! He lets me use his bike whenever I want.”

So Mamoru had muscles now, and at some point he’d learned to ride a bike. He chattered away about Haruka, and bikes, and playing on the beach with his friends. He sounded so cheerful that she could almost have forgotten those friends were Amazons.

“What about you, Takai? Why aren’t you with the team?” he said.

“They decommissioned us. I work at the children’s home now.” As soon as she'd said it, she instantly regretted telling him where she worked.

“Is that where we’re going? I know where it is!” said Mamoru, and before she could say anything else he’d changed direction and headed off towards the home. She’d shown it to him a while ago, when they were both new to the team and they happened to be searching for an Amazon in the area nearby. It hadn’t been until later, when she knew him better, that she’d told him she had grown up there. He’d been sympathetic and said it must be horrible to grow up without parents; even though he himself had never had any.

They reached the children’s home within a few minutes, and Mamoru pulled up outside, “Here, Takai!”

“Thanks.”

Nozomi felt a little uneasy. On one hand, she couldn't casually invite Mamoru in. She was supposed to be working; and if she _were_ everto be seen in the company of a guy, he wouldn't be her top choice. On the other, he’d got her away from those punks back there. It felt a little rude to tell him to just go away, when she might very well never see him again. Asking him to stay a little while might not hurt, as long as he wasn’t left alone with the kids.  
  
“Do you want to stay for dinner?”

Mamoru’s face lit up. “Really? Can I?”

His eagerness brought a smile to her face despite everything. It was a pity they weren’t serving hamburgers tonight – ah. She’d forgotten there wouldn’t be any meat. There was no way she was going to take the chance that Mamoru might feel a little peckish and decide to snack on the nearest child, “Actually, maybe better not. We don’t have any hamburgers.”

“It’s OK. I can eat other food now. Lots of other food!”

So that was that, and he was staying for dinner. Nozomi was already beginning to regret the rash rush of sentimentality that drove her to ask him in the first place. Well, she could at least _try_ to keep him away from the kids for as long as possible; so she took him into the kitchen with her. Wait. Couldn't find the groceries.  
  
"Mamoru, did you see the -"  
  
"See what?" Mamoru held the bag aloft in his hands like some kind of trophy, "Let me help Takai put the food away! Please?"  
  
He'd always been attracted to bags full of groceries, but this was the first time she'd seen him so enthusiastic when there were no hamburgers to be had. His tastes had changed now. She would have to watch him like a hawk around the house's precious tiny inhabitants.  
  
Nozomi was was showing him where everything went and what they’d need for later, when three little faces appeared in the kitchen doorway. She went over to attend to the kids.

“Why don’t you three go and sit with Sasaki-san? The little ones will be waking up soon, then we can all play outside," she said. This was around the time that the younger children took a nap, while the older ones entertained themselves quietly or sat reading with another member of staff.

“We’re hungry,” said Ririka. She was one of Nozomi’s favourite charges and, in fact, reminded Nozomi much of herself as a child; but Ririka was boisterous and had a seemingly endless appetite. She could be a handful even on good days, let alone when Nozomi was sore and hormonal.

Mamoru smiled at the kids, “Hello! I’m Mamoru. What are your names?”

“Ririka!”

“Kaito.”

“What about you?” Mamoru looked at Hakuya, the smallest of the three; who whimpered and buried his face in Kaito’s shoulder. Kaito gave him an impatient little shove, and Mamoru made to catch him. Hakuya sniffled but let Mamoru help him up.

“That’s Hakuya. He doesn’t like talking,” said Ririka. She came up close, examining Mamoru with the unwaveringly critical eye of an eight-year-old, “Are you Takai-san’s boyfriend?”

“No!” said Nozomi. "No. Definitely not." That had been a little too quick. This was a case of Mamoru _really_ wasn't her boyfriend, so she tried again, “Mamoru is an old friend! He’s come to see us this afternoon and stay for dinner. Won’t that be fun?”

Ririka’s lips set into a firm line. “Is he allowed to stay?”

“Yes. He’s allowed,” said Nozomi, through slightly gritted teeth. Sasaki was the only other person on duty and she wouldn’t mind if Nozomi let a … well, friend wasn’t quite the word. It felt a bit weird calling him such; but then everything about his sudden re-appearance was weird.

“Can he play with us?” said Kaito, with a tug on Mamoru’s hand. Ririka grinned, and even Hakuya brightened.

“Takai, can I play with them?” Mamoru echoed. "I'll be really careful! I'll watch them all for you, I promise!"

There was no point in her trying to say no. He was so excited he was bouncing up and down in his shoes; and the kids had already dragged him over to the doorway. Still, there was no way she was leaving him alone with them, “Wait, wait. I’ll come with you.”

She didn’t even have to bother trying to make an excuse for Mamoru’s presence, because Sasaki was already coming out of the main room towards her, “Ah, Takai-san, you’re back.”

“Yeah.”

“Would you mind watching the kids this afternoon? My father’s had to go into the hospital again and you know how it is, it’s so difficult finding anyone to cover at short notice … I’ve left three messages for Yukina and you know Teranishi-san is on holiday and the Director’s aware that we’re short-staffed but her calendar is full already …”

“But –” Nozomi began.

“They’re all awake now. You can give them dinner and get them to bed later, can’t you?” Sasaki thrust a pile of papers into Nozomi’s hands, “Please fill in the shift rota accordingly. I really have to go now. Bye!”

It was all Nozomi could do not to throw the papers across the room and roar with rage. Her stomach was squeezing painfully; sweat forming little drips across her forehead; hair sticking to the back of her neck. She could feel a headache coming on and now her shift was going to last even longer. She had enough on her plate already and now she was going to have to get _all_ the kids bathed and in bed on top of feeding them and making sure Mamoru didn’t eat them –

\- wait. Mamoru.

He was sitting surrounded by a circle of children with a Barbie in one hand, a monster truck in the other, and a pile of Lego bricks on his lap. At least two of the kids were trying to braid his hair, and the usually shy Hakuya was making a valiant effort to climb up Mamoru’s back.

“Is everything OK, Takai?”said Mamoru, his smile as wide and innocent as the first day she’d met him.

Nozomi said “Peachy” and went into the corner to practice some stretches and kata by herself.

He really hadn’t changed a bit. No matter what had happened to him, what he’d done since he’d tasted human flesh for the first time, he was still so childlike. Having fifteen kids at once trying to play with him didn’t seem to faze him in the slightest. It was almost endearing watching him dance with the girls, or run around pretending to be a Super Sentai hero, or play with the trucks. Despite being a big kid he at least looked a little more like a man, now; when he leaned over or lifted something, his new-found muscles were visible through his shirt. Nozomi wondered for a moment what he’d look like without it.

 _Fuck my hormones_ , she thought, and gave herself 50 push-ups just to get the thought out of her mind.

Mamoru had thus far behaved himself all afternoon, and Nozomi thought he should be fine to be left for a couple of minutes so that she could go to the bathroom. The first thing she noticed upon her return was that he’d gone.

“Where’s Mamoru?”

Mustn’t panic. Assess the situation. She made a quick headcount of the children; but everyone seemed to be there. Better count again just in case. One, two, three –

“He’s gone to make our dinner. Because we’re hungry,” said Ririka.

Nozomi looked at the clock. It was a little earlier than they’d usually start dinner, but she didn’t care. The kids were getting hungry, so was she, and Mamoru probably was too. Time to go check on him now and make sure he wasn’t burning the kitchen down.

Mamoru turned around when he heard her approach. “This is OK, isn’t it, Takai? Your co-worker put the rice cooker on before, so it’ll be ready to serve.”

He had vegetables cooking in a wok, lightly turning them over so they didn’t catch, while salmon stir-fried in another pan beside it. It looked like he’d done it with shichimi and red miso, although that was harder to tell, since he’d apparently taken every available seasoning out of the cupboards before deciding which one to use. For someone who hadn’t even been able to cook a hamburger while he lived with the Nozama Peston team, this was a pretty drastic transformation.

“I can’t believe you learned how to cook,” said Nozomi.

“Yeah,” Mamoru said. His shoulders sagged a little, and he lowered his gaze to the cooker top, “We … I mean, the Amazons … we don’t have a kitchen, but we have a hot plate. Mizusawa got it for us, but I’m the only one that uses it.”

She felt a little sorry for him. Might’ve put her foot in it there. Still, he’d done her a huge favour. She was achy and bloated, and not in the best mood to be cooking dinner for fifteen children, “I owe you. Thanks for helping me feed the kids.”

Mamoru seemed to cheer right up at that, “You’re welcome!” His smile didn’t fade as she started getting plates and bowls out so that she could lay the table in the dining room.

He volunteered to clear up after dinner, and Nozomi left him to it so that all the kids could have their bath and she could start getting them ready for bed. This took over an hour. She thought that Mamoru would probably have left by now; but, when she went downstairs to lock the main door, the kitchen was immaculate and he was tidying all the toys away downstairs.

“Is this OK?” he said, when he saw her.

“I’m grateful, but – you don’t have to do everything. You’re not a servant,” she said.

Mamoru’s expression fell and Nozomi sighed. He still seemed to be so sensitive, so easily upset.  She'd had a long enough day already without him getting miserable on her. Mamorumust have had a long day too. He would probably have been up at dawn, hunting with the other Amazons; and now he’d spent his afternoon and evening helping her look after the kids.

She wasn't going to leave him to sleep rough on a freezing beach tonight. Nozomi knew he was an Amazon, that he’d chosen to be with the other Amazons - and yet he was still part of the team. He was important to her, annoying though he could be. If he stayed here he could say goodbye to the kids in the morning and help her get their breakfast. He’d be sleeping in her room, so at least she could keep an eye on him and make sure he didn’t leave during the night.

“Do you have anywhere to be?” she asked.

Mamoru shrugged. “Not really.” He still wasn’t looking up from the floor, “Do you want me to leave?”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to stay.”

“Stay here?” Mamoru blinked at her, “You live here?”

“Yeah.” Bringing up _that_ particular story was making her headache worse, but he already knew she’d lived here, “I only left here four years ago. When they hired me, the Director knew I didn’t have anywhere to go, so they gave me the spare room. Sasaki-san lives here too, but she’s … busy.” She’d called just before dinner to check that the kids were OK; but Nozomi had no idea when Sasaki would be back.

“OK. I’ll stay.”

“Haruka won’t mind?” said Nozomi.

“It’s not like I can text him,” said Mamoru matter-of-factly. “It’s OK.”

There wasn’t a lot of space for him, what with it being a small room, and most of it taken up with her gym equipment and punching bag. She left him to help her stack some things in a corner while she went to find a spare futon for him. The room was just big enough to fit it next to hers. If any of the kids ratted her out, she’d say Mamoru slept downstairs, and he’d only stayed over to help her during . _She_ wouldn’t get in trouble anyway because it was Sasaki who’d walked out and left Nozomi with no one else to cover the night shift.

She went to use the bathroom, and when she got back, he’d snuggled down under his futon already so she switched off the light and crawled under the covers, next to him.

“You OK?” said Nozomi.

“Yeah.”

He was still so cute, so innocent-looking. It almost felt like he was the kids’ age, and she the teenage babysitter, and they were having a sleepover. She couldn’t restrain herself from fondly smoothing his hair, “I’ve missed you.”

“I miss you too, but, but …”

Maybe she’d missed _this_ , the little hitch in his breathing, the cracking of his voice right before he burst into another flood of noisy tears. “I know,” she said.

“You don’t know. I kept thinking about it. I thought it was a hamburger,” said Mamoru.

“What?”

“In the restaurant. Why didn’t I check before I ate it?”

Nozomi had asked herself that before. A hundred times; a hundred times a hundred times. The first thing Shidou had said when they were all waiting for news about Kazu had been why, why, _why_ the fuck Mamoru didn’t look to see what he was eating and why none of them had tried to stop him.

“There’s nothing we can do about it now. Don’t worry about it,” she said.

“That’s why I started cooking my own food. So I would know what was in it,” said Mamoru.

His shoulders were shaking, now. Nozomi knew what was coming. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine that they had never spent time apart, never gone to the restaurant, Mamoru never eaten that “hamburger”, that they were still in the base together while the rest of the team slept close by.

“Maybe it’s not so bad,” she said. That was the most tactful thing she could possibly think of to say in response to him. “You can do all kinds of stuff now that you couldn’t do before. You can cook, and ride a bike –”

“But why didn’t I realise what I was eating?”

Mamoru burst into floods of noisy tears and even though he cried at everything, she still felt sorry for him. There was nothing more she could do than let him wail for a bit. She shifted over and put her arm around him; he responded by burying his face in her front and sniffled away. Nozomi let him cry even though he was awkwardly close to her breasts and he’d got her T-shirt all damp.

When his sobs had quietened into subdued sniffling she said “Why’s it your fault? Maybe _we_ should have known. We knew how much you liked hamburgers.” Liked, in the past tense. He’d enjoyed them because he hadn’t yet tasted the one thing his body really wanted, “We – I – could have done more to protect you.”

Mamoru looked up at her, fixing his gaze on hers. “I’d rather protect Takai.”

“I didn’t _need_ protecting from those fuckboys back there. I could’ve kicked their asses any day,” said Nozomi.

“I know, but – but I still want to protect you! When we were in Kujohan, I wanted to protect you too!”

It was true that he’d said so before, when they fought Amazons together. There had been several times when she’d been injured, or cornered, or slipped up and Mamoru had put himself at risk by hanging back to protect her. She leaned forwards, squinting in the half-light, looking at his face to see how serious his words were.

He must have tried to lean in at the same time as she did. It took a moment to register with her that they were kissing, and several more before she broke their kiss.

Nozomi could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. She reached across to pet his cheek, to make light of the whole thing, to show that it had been an accident; but he grabbed her hand, dragged her towards him, held her there against him while he kissed her harsher this time.               

She didn’t resist when Mamoru crawled over onto her futon and tried to lie her back against the pillow. Well, if this was how he wanted it, she was going to pull his shirt off because she’d been curious all day to see what was underneath. He squealed as she tugged at the fabric, but then he reached up to help her remove the shirt and toss it onto the floor –

\- _very_ nice. It seemed that living in the wild and eating whatever he was eating now (he said he hadn’t eaten another human. She would have to trust him with that) was good for him. His body was so much more like a man’s than she had ever seen before but his eyes still so innocent. Mamoru was grabbing at her now, trying to get her into a comfortable position so he could kiss her, and she let her hands wander across his chest while he brought their lips together again and again and again. Nozomi tasted blood. She wasn’t sure whether it was hers or his; but if she could taste it, that meant he could too. He would want more.

She stroked her fingers across his cheek. His skin was so soft, but so warm. Too warm.

“Is this what it feels like for you when you’re transforming?” she said into his ear, before giving it a little nibble and going back for another kiss. Mamoru gave a soft, contented little sigh. As usual, he probably wasn't listening to her. Just as well for him she didn't care anyway.

There wasn’t any point in even _pretending_ to be ladylike. Mamoru knew her too well, her body was reacting too much. She was tired, grumpy, aching and much hornier than she wanted to be. When she came down from the rush of period-induced hormones she was almost certain to regret this; but it would neither be the first nor last time she had slept with someone inadvisable. She stripped off her thin T-shirt and pushed down her bra straps so she could unhook it at the back. Nozomi was beginning to regret wearing a bra at all but then she hadn’t been expecting to do anything like this with Mamoru.

No sooner had she got herself out of her clothes than he was crawling across the futon, reaching out for her. Mamoru had never had a body that she wanted to squeeze every inch of. He’d never put his tongue down her throat; he’d never looked at her like she was the biggest juiciest hamburger he’d ever seen. If he’d done this just once, before, when the whole team was still together and Mamoru was -

“Can I fuck you?” he said.

Nozomi’s first instinct was to laugh. _That_ had to be high on the list of things she’d least been expecting to ever hear him say. Given that they were half-naked and passionately making out, he was probably serious, despite her mind's reluctance to put ‘Mamoru’ and ‘sex’ in the same paragraph let alone the same sentence.

“What?”

“Can I fuck you?”

He seemed to assume the answer was an automatic yes, because in the next moment he was trying to climb on top of her, reaching to take off his underwear. It would have been so satisfying just to flip him over and fuck him there and then. But no matter how cute he was or how much her body wanted him, he didn’t get to call the shots here. “Like hell you can. You wanna fuck me, you’re gonna have to earn it,” she said.

His  body tensed so strongly that she could feel it pass through her; but he climbed off of her and let go. He blinked up at her, eyes wide in the darkness, “Earn it? 

Nozomi knew what she wanted and she knew how reckless it would be. More like suicidal, in fact. She had a brief mental image of the kids going to her room in the morning and finding her naked, half-eaten corpse; at least they wouldn’t see any private parts, because Mamoru would have eaten those. He would probably also have eaten the children. Nozomi tried to put that idea out of her mind. If she didn’t go through with this now she might never get the chance again, so she pulled off her underwear and opened her knees, “You can _eat_ it but you’re not allowed to _bite_. Understand?”

He shifted forward but as soon as he saw or smelled the blood he pulled away, “Takai –”

“I said. You wanna put it in, you’re gonna have to earn it.”

“I can’t,” said Mamoru. He actually looked scared, and just for a moment she wavered, “I don’t want to hurt you –”

“You just have to remember I’m not food.” Nozomi let her fingers trail down the back of his neck and curl around the short little bits of hair there, “If you go too far, I’ll stop you.”

Mamoru approached her slowly, giving a cautious lick or two, as if she were a lollipop in a flavour he wasn’t yet sure he liked. He evidently did like it, because he came at her with such sudden fervour she lost her balance and fell backwards against the futon. Mamoru wasn’t particularly skilled with his tongue but he certainly made up for that with enthusiasm. It was fast and wet so it felt good anyway and all she really needed to do was try to divert him upwards a little. She didn’t expect him to find the right spot himself, but thought he could reach it with a little help. Nozomi could have forgotten who and what he was until she heard a low growl in his throat.   
  
She touched her hand to the back of his neck. Sure enough, his body temperature was much too high. She grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him upwards. Mamoru’s eyes were dark with lust, lips damp with her blood around his mouth. She could feel him pressing hard and insistent against her. He really _was_ a man now. Nozomi couldn’t remember ever being so turned on (except maybe the last time she’d had sex during her period); but he was still Mamoru. Awkward Amazon cute cannibalistic lonely lovely Mamoru.

He was watching her, frowning, as if he couldn’t quite work out what she might be thinking – “Was that good? Tell me!"

“It’s fine. Just don’t want you chowing down on me.”

She guided him downwards again. Mamoru made a contented little noise against her skin, sending a vibration through her that felt about a hundred times more intense because of her hormones and the heat of the room. They soon fell into into a rhythm of Mamoru going down on her, Nozomi gripping at the back of his head, testing his temperature against his neck, pulling him up again if he grew too warm. It seemed to keep him from losing control but it also made things a little more difficult, since every time she started getting close he’d heat up and she would have to stop him.

Mamoru seemed to be enjoying it, all the same. He was breathing heavily when she stopped him; slurping greedily at the blood around his lips. Nozomi wanted to tease him a little so she reached up with her foot and ran her toes over his pleasingly evident erection. He was bigger than she thought he’d be. Mamoru squeaked and batted at her, “Takaiiiiiii!”

“You still wanna fuck?” Nozomi murmured, pulling him closer so she could snuggle with him for a moment. She’d have liked to let him keep going a while longer but her body was starting to feel the frustration; she’d need to get off at some point fairly soon, otherwise the whole exercise would be a waste.  
  
"Yeah! I wanna make you happy!"  
  
Mamoru tried to climb up into her lap again but she stopped him, “We have to make sure you don’t … transform.”

“I’m not going to! Not just from that. I think,” he said, not sounding at all certain.

That wasn’t good enough. Nozomi shook her head, “I’m gonna have to tie you up.”

Mamoru cringed, and she felt sorry for him. She didn’t _want_ to restrain him like an animal (unless, of course, he was into that) but in this case it seemed like the safest thing for both of their safety. All her senses were attuned to their highest alert and she wanted nothing more than to just push him back against the futon and fuck him already; but she had to make sure he was going to be OK first, “You really want to do this?”

He nodded, "I promise to make Takai feel good!" It seemed that Mamoru had as much enthusiasm for sex, or at least sex with her, as he'd once had for hamburgers and the Nozama Peston team. Luckily for him she was horny enough that she'd let him give her what she wanted.

“I’m not going to hurt you. You could probably break out of it anyway,” she said. “But if anything happens –”

Mamoru nodded again and shifted impatiently, clambering into Nozomi’s lap for a kiss. She obliged him with one little kiss and then started looking around for anything strong enough to tie him up with. There might have been a skipping rope or something downstairs but she wasn’t going to get dressed to look for one. Instead she secured Mamoru’s wrists above his head with the panties she’d been wearing that day, testing to see that they weren’t too tight but that she’d at least get a warning if he started transforming.  
  
"OK?" she asked.  
  
"OK!"  
  
That was clear enough. Nozomi helped him out of his underwear and checked on him one last time before settling her body against his and lowering herself onto him.

Mamoru moaned, loudly enough that she worried about him waking the children. Great. Should’ve gagged him as well.

“Shut _up_!” She paused for a moment, letting him adjust while she listened to make sure she didn’t hear any kids chattering or getting out of bed.  Once she was satisfied they were all still asleep, she leaned forward to close her lips over his and keep him from being too noisy. He made a pleased little sound low in his throat as she shifted forward. Nozomi tested their position, gently rocking her hips until she found an angle she was comfortable with. Her stomach was cramping a little more than it had been but she knew from experience that an orgasm would help with that. Well, Mamoru had wanted to fuck her so now it was his job to show her he’d been worth it.

“You can do better than that,” she said, pulling back from their kiss to give him a little breathing room.

“I wanna touch you!”

Mamoru strained against the panties around his wrists and for a second she thought he might have torn through them already.  He gave up the effort, instead rocking his hips up into hers. It was pleasant, certainly; a little too slippery, not quite as tight as she might have liked. There was nothing she could do about that unless she let him in at the back and there was no way she was going to suggest _that_ to Mamoru.

“Not allowed to touch me,” she said, giving him another little kiss, drawing back so she was just close enough that she could press her breasts up against his chest. He moaned again, and she tried to match his rhythm, letting herself shift back and forth with each thrust – “You should have made the most of these when you had the chance.”

“That’s not fair!"

He was sulking now, so cutely that she decided he’d earned himself another kiss. Nozomi leaned across to smooch him on the lips and then said “Yeah, well. Life’s not fair.”

He was watching her now, his eyes meeting hers; their gaze so trusting and open with her that she instantly felt guilt. This might be the last time either of them saw the other alive so the least she could do was take advantage of it.

Nozomi tightened her muscles around him, squeezing each time he pushed forward into her, drawing shallow little gasps of breath from his throat. The friction helped to counteract some of the slickness and made it much easier for her to get into sync with Mamoru. Feeling his heated, erratic breaths against her made her own breathing short; and she quickened her pace. She didn’t really need any added stimulation but she reached a hand down to touch herself all the same.

“Bet you wish you could touch _now_ ,” she said, and was amused to see him pouting again, “You’re good with your tongue … but I wonder if your hands know the way around?”

Mamoru moaned, again, and Nozomi nipped at his jawline as a little warning for him to keep quiet. She ground her hips forward, making sure she could feel all the friction of her hand between their bodies. He thrust up into her more sharply than before and that made her back arch so that she shifted and he hit a particularly good spot inside her. Nozomi tested to find that spot again and then she let him hit it over and over until they were both gasping. She was very close now; Mamoru had to be, too.

“Takai …” Mamoru began, but stuttered as he was caught in a moment of pleasure.  Nozomi heard a ripping of fabric as her panties tore away from his wrists. Mamoru shook his arms out and gingerly rubbed his wrists together, trying to get the blood flowing to them again. It didn’t look like he was about to transform, so Nozomi left him to it.

“You did that on purpose,” she murmured against his skin, pressing her lips against Mamoru’s collarbone. He probably had, too. He just couldn’t wait. Teasing him, letting him feel her body against him but never touch, was fun and it turned them both on like a dial but what was the point of it if he wouldn’t play along?

Mamoru shuddered beneath her. She took this response for pleasure, and rocked her hips again, trying to resume a rhythm with him; when he took a deep breath and burst into tears, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“Yes, you did.” Nozomi punished him by snapping her body forward abruptly, “You’re a dirty little bitch. You want to ruin _all_ my clothes so I can’t get away from you.”

“I don’t! I would never do that!” He started sobbing harder; so hard she had to pause for a moment just to let him get his breath again. 

“All right, all right. I was only teasing you," she said. He really did take some things a little too far.

“I would never ruin Takai’s clothes. I want to stay with you forever. I love you!” 

It probably took only a second or so for Nozomi’s mind to register what he’d said. That moment seemed to slow the whole of time, to preserve her forever in a place where Mamoru loved her. With any other guy she wouldn’t have listened to a word of it; but Mamoru had always had his heart on his sleeve, red and bleeding and beating for her to see. Mamoru who had cried for all his friends, Nozomi too, when he’d eaten Kazu’s arm and again when they’d watched him leave with the other Amazons on the beach. His eyes were still tearful; shiny bright but sincere. She didn’t even need to look into them to know he was telling the truth.

“I do love you,” he repeated, when she didn’t answer. His voice cracked on the words and he swallowed, seemingly steeling himself for her response.

“I know you do.” She stroked her fingertips lightly across his face, catching his tears, watching his features as best as she could in the dim light. Nozomi wanted to kick herself for even _thinking_ of saying the words but she knew her mind would never rest until she did say them – “I love you too.”

“Really?”

He was all smiles in an instant, sitting upwards to pull her into a hug. Well, he’d blown that moment so the least Nozomi could do was to slam herself against him, forcing him to keep pace with her. Mamoru thrust into her, harder each time; and within a few moments he’d come inside her, letting his body relax and slump against the futon. It didn’t take long for Nozomi to follow him.

She was tempted to just lie there all night but felt sticky and uncomfortable enough that she got up to go to the bathroom and put on some fresh underwear. Mamoru was drowsy but smiling like the children did whilst watching their favourite cartoons. He and Nozomi had ruined the futon though so she heaved him over onto the guest futon she’d laid out for him earlier. He was certainly heavier than he used to be. Shevaguely remembered hearing somewhere that muscle weighed more than fat.

“It’ll be your fault if I hurt my back,” she mumbled.

“What?” he said, voice thick with sleep. Nozomi couldn’t quite bring herself to disturb him so she let him wrap his arms around her and snuggle into her side as if she were a particularly large and luscious pillow. Might’ve known he would be a cuddler.

She’d forgotten to set her alarm, but it was sunrise when she woke; there was no sound of the children outside. Nozomi liked to start her day with some yoga poses to keep her body flexible. It also helped with cramps. They weren’t so bad today, she noticed. She most likely had Mamoru to thank for that.

He sat up, and she decided not to tell him that his hair was sticking upwards, “What are you doing?”

“Yoga.” Nozomi patted the floor beside her, “Care to join me?”

It was fun to show him the basics, watch him contort himself into unusual positions, giggling to himself at how silly he must look, until the children awoke and Nozomi had to help get them up and make breakfast. Mamoru could not stay all day. He could not even stay that morning.

“Will you visit us again?” said Kaito, after breakfast, when Nozomi had gathered the children to say goodbye to Mamoru. Hakuya was clinging to Mamoru’s leg and sniffling.

“I want to visit. I hope I’ll be able to come back soon,” said Mamoru. His voice wavered. Nozomi knew he’d _try;_ but did not know how easy it would be for him to keep his promise.

“You have to come back or Takai-san wil tell you off,” said Ririka.  “And then I will tell you off too.”

“Now, now, Ririka.” Nozomi ruffled the little girl’s hair. “Say goodbye to Mamoru, everyone. I’ll be back in a minute.”

He sat on the Junglaider, starting up its engine. As soon as the bike disappeared out of view it would be as if he had never ridden back into Nozomi’s life at all.

“Goodbye.” His eyes were dry this time.

“What are you waiting for?” she said. “Get outta here. I’ve got to get back to the kids.”

She actually thought one of the children had tackled her for a moment, until she heard noisy sobbing and felt now-familiar abs pressing up against her. He was getting her shirt damp all over again. Typical.

“Takaiiiiiii!” he wailed against her shoulder; clinging, but his grip determined, his fingers strong. That was Mamoru. That would _always_ be Mamoru, no matter what he looked like, whether he was an Amazon, whether she ever saw him again.

Nozomi could still smell her own blood on his skin.


End file.
